


What's Mine

by luciferswhiteloafers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of canon character injury, Mostly porn with a side of angst, Post Chapter 51, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/luciferswhiteloafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet and Levi starts to shiver all over, pressing his chest against Erwin's and dragging him down for the bruising kiss they’ve both been craving. These moments just before the act itself always leave him so flustered, hands shaking and legs twitching as he loses the battle to maintain self control. He is some needy thing, aching to be touched and completely at the Commander’s mercy. </p><p>Set post Chapter 51</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

Erwin’s arm was nearly healed, good care and no infection speeding up the process. Still, an injury of that magnitude required more bedrest than a man like him was able to stand. Normally he’d spend these idle hours doing paperwork but the pitiful sight of his new handwriting made him sick. It looked like a pitiful child’s scrawl, he couldn’t send documents to the palace looking like his horse had written them with a pen in it’s mouth. Levi and Hanji were kind enough to lend themselves as secretaries for short periods of time, until something more important than entertaining him came along. 

Despite his words to Levi upon waking that first day, he felt no pity for himself. He was alive and still capable of walking and feeding himself, which was more than he could say for plenty of his men. Still, he couldn’t fight the anger and frustration that came and went in waves. There were things he would never do again, things he’d taken for granted every second of every day before he lost his arm. He craved the feeling of his gear in his hands, the clean shave it seemed only he was capable of giving himself, and perhaps most of all, he lamented the way it would affect things with Levi. 

Their relationship was not about words and promises, it was about the bone deep trust they had forged through blood, sweat and everything else exchanged between them the past few brutal years. It was about knowing with more surety than he knew his own name or that they would save humanity one day, that no matter how hard he fell, his Lance Corporal would be there to catch him - to reassure him that there was still a point to everything, despite how desperate everything seemed. Now he can’t back him up on the battlefield, he can’t give commands that give Levi the courage to go forward, can’t wrap his arms around him when he wakes screaming the names of dead soldiers.. 

Something about holding that small frame tightly against his own gave him a confidence in himself, in them together that he never found anywhere else. 

Not to mention the difference in bed. No longer would he be able to hold the smaller man up by the hips, using his strength to impale him on his cock over and over. He’d always loved the benefits of their difference in size, using his height to suck him off, two fingers in his ass and the other hand wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing just enough to be a threat. Just the way Levi liked it. Luckily for Erwin, the man felt similarly about their sizes, never hiding his love for being manhandled, pushed around and held down by the larger man. 

Every time Erwin worried he was getting too rough, Levi would always moan louder, push back harder against his cock and get this look on his face like the pain was a glimpse of true ecstasy. He loved being able to give that to Levi, to exercise command and control between them in a way they could both trust. 

Despite the injury, he had no doubt that it wouldn't affect Levi’s ironclad fidelity. Anyone who had ever heard what he could do, seen him fight or even watched him stride across a room wanted him. Every move he made was magnetic. He himself had been no different, knowing in the time it took his mind to react to the sight of him, that he had to have him - no matter what the cost. 

Levi, of course, was aware of his effect on those around him. He was not above using a bit of teasing to get his way if the situation called for it, but since this unspoken thing between them had erupted years ago, he’d barely had the time of day for anyone but Erwin. Levi had told him in a delicate whisper one night that after the life he’d lead before the Survey Corps, the kind of trust they had in one another was more valuable than anything anyone else had to offer. That and something about his “perfect monster dick.”

He glances at his bandaged arm with a frown. He knows Levi will come back to him, time and time again, crippled or not. Even if he tried to send him away, he would always be there, waiting in the shadows for Erwin to “wake the fuck up”. That just isn’t good enough. He wants him to come back to the same man who had ridden away from the walls that day, leaving him behind. He wants to feel the command he held over Levi’s pleasure, the way he could draw it from him effortlessly with his body and his words. He thinks he could still give that to him, at the very least. 

He gets up and washes his face, smoothing his too long hair into place and giving up on the beard. He isn't fond enough of it to keep it for long, but it would have to stay for now. It makes him look like his father, a face he’s not too anxious to see in the mirror day after day. 

He makes the large bed as best he can and lights a candle, making sure the tiny glass vial of oil is close at hand on the table, knowing Levi will be by for a visit shortly Levi will be by to visit him shortly. He intends to use that time to remind them both what Erwin Smith is capable of. 

__

“You’d better not be asleep yet old man, it’s barely dark out and I have to tell you what that dumbshit Hanji did.”

Levi bursts in without knocking, his eyes adjusting to the dark of the room as he searches out Erwin’s face. 

“Come over here, Levi.”

He pauses halfway to the bed and crosses his arms. 

“Are you being creepy again? Do you need some painkillers or something?”

Erwin chuckles and extends his left hand. 

“I think I said come here.”

Levi rolls his eyes and comes to kneel on the bed, careful to keep the soles of his boots off the comforter. He can tell he isn’t here to take dictation, not tonight. Erwin looks good, the bags underneath his eyes have lightened with rest and up close, he looks more relaxed and alert than he has since he first got back. Levi chooses to force his mind past the memories of that day, of the sick feeling of dread in his gut when they dragged a bloody, unconscious Erwin into his field of vision. That sight will haunt him till the day the lights go out but it doesn’t belong here, in this bed. 

Erwin pulls him back to the moment with a hand to his face, sliding it down to grip the white knot at his neck. 

“Take your clothes off, Levi.”

He swallows, mind darting back to the fat doctor’s words about overexertion. 

“Are you sure we should, I don’t want to make you…”

“I will take care not to impede my recovery. Now take off your clothes.” 

He uses the cravat to draw Levi nearer, their faces almost touching. Levi swears he can taste the heat between them with every indrawn breath, straining to hold himself upright against the pull on his neck.  
Their eyes meet and Levi’s fingers rise unbidden to his buttons, making faster work of them than he thought himself capable at the moment. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls off the black jacket he had taken from Erwin’s closet before they came to this shithole city. He tosses it in what he hopes is the general direction of a chair, sending his shirt behind it. 

“Let me go so I can take my fucking pants off, please.” He sees the huge bulge in Erwin’s lounge pants and feels a sudden urge to speed this along, whatever this is. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He releases him a smile that stretches into a predatory grin as Levi shimmies out of his pants. 

“No underwear? Were you coming here to seduce me, Lance Corporal? Or just being slutty.” 

“For your information, dickhead” He kicks the pants onto the chair. “The soap here smells like shit and I’m not wearing dirty clothes. I would have gone to buy more clothes but there’s this ancient, decrepit old pervert I’ve been reluctant to leave for long.”

“Do I ever tell you that you say the sweetest things to me, my darling?”

As he reaches for the cravat Erwin slaps his hand away, pulling him down to the bed for a kiss. He bites at Levi’s lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth and drawing out his breath. All of his thoughts swirl away to nothing as lust burns a quick path from his neck down to his groin.  
Erwin breaks the kiss, wrapping his hand around his neck and tilting his head back. 

“You’ve taken such good care of me. I think it’s my turn to give you what you need.” He slides his thumb over Levi’s bitten red lips, slipping inside to rub along his tongue. 

“I know that what you need more than anything is my cock. You’re such a good little cocksucker. I know you think about it all the time. I can tell when you look at me at dinner or when there are other people with us in the room, you’re just over there drooling thinking about sucking me off and taking me up your tight little ass. Tell me Levi, am I wrong?”

He ignores the question, turning his attention to the thumb in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it tightly and laving the tip with his tongue, slowly sliding his eyes up to meet Erwin’s as he slides his mouth up and down. 

Erwin pulls his hand away and tangles it in the white fabric hanging over Levi’s naked chest. 

“I asked you a question. Am I wrong? Do you not sit next to stiff-necked bureaucrats and innocent young recruits, hard in your pants thinking about me fucking your face, making you scream, coming on my cock?” 

He knows he won’t get what he’s been accused of wanting until he relents. 

“Yes, dirty old man. Why the fuck do you think I sit with my legs crossed all the time? I can’t help it. Something is wrong with you, you turn me into a greedy, filthy little slut. Is that enough?” 

He gets an indulgent smile in return. 

“More than enough. You’ve been good, you can have what you want. Get that pretty mouth on my dick.” 

Levi almost hates how much it really does feel like a reward. He hasn’t been able to touch Erwin like this in what feels like forever, every day without it reminding him that Erwin might not be the same again. 

Based on the look in his eyes and the hard-on he’s currently sporting, Erwin is still himself in all the ways that count to Levi. 

He spreads his knees apart and leans over Erwin’s lap, pulling the loose pants back to release his erection. He really can’t help the way he salivates at the sight of it, thinking that if anybody is going to bother making statues of anything these days, it should be of this fucking dick. When they first slept together it scared the shit out of him, he thought surely there was no way he’d be able to fit that thing in his mouth, much less his poor ass. It turned out he could do wonders with his mouth and a giant prick was what he’d been missing in his life so far. He loved the way he felt with that huge thing up his ass, everything else whited out to the sensation of being filled and owned. In turn it made him feel powerful, watching what it did to Erwin when he gave in completely like that. The look of awe on his face the first time he’d seated himself fully inside Levi was a carefully treasured memory. 

He breathes slowly down the length, ghosting his lips over it before coming to rest over a thigh, pulling the waistband down further, encouraging Erwin to wriggle out of them completely so he could have room to work. 

He starts just below his navel, chasing the dark trail of hair with biting kisses, enjoying the hiss they draw from the man above him. He nibbles the sensitive flesh at the juncture of his balls and his inner thigh, drawing it slowly between his teeth, only backing off to give the other side the same treatment.

“Stop teasing, put your mouth on me please.”

Levi smirks even as he moves to comply, taking the rosy tip between his lips. Despite all his control, even Erwin begged sometimes. It made him feel bold, reducing the 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion to this.

He slides his mouth slowly down the shaft, inhaling deeply as he takes him as far back as he can manage. He spares a glance to Erwin’s face, eyes closed, head tilted back in pleasure, his left hand fisted tightly in the sheets.

He can’t help himself as he shifts his gaze to the right arm, the sleeve of his shirt pinned around bandages and nearly healed flesh. Suddenly he can’t help feeling glad. Insanely, Hanji levels of glad. Sure, one beautiful, strong arm was gone, but the man he trusted his life to was still here, warm and breathing under his hands and in his mouth. He could almost kill Erwin himself for taking stupid chances like that, risking his life in the field when he knows how crucial he is. Not just to humanity but...to other people. Selfish people who need him more than humanity does. 

He swirls his tongue around the swollen head, swallowing tightly around as much of it as he can manage, bringing a hand up to tug gently at his balls. He puts everything into making Erwin feel good and hopes that he gets the message, understands the things that are harder for him to say out loud than with his body. Things like “don’t you fucking leave me you idiot, it felt like dying when I saw you that day. I can’t fight without you. Let me feel you.” 

Erwin moans his name and grabs his hair, pulling him off his cock with an obscene, sloppy sound. 

“You feel too good, Levi. But I’m not finished just yet.” 

He releases his hair and leans against the headboard, situating himself like he’s settling in at the goddamn opera. 

“Finger yourself open for me. Lean back and show me.” 

He rolls his eyes. 

“You are such a dirty old pervert. Should I borrow some of Hanji’s panties while I do it?”

The look on Erwin’s smug faced insists he’d better not give him ideas like that if he doesn’t plan to see them in action. 

He pours some oil on his fingers and sits back, leaning against Erwin’s propped up leg. He spreads his legs obscenely wide, revealing all of himself. Erwin’s mouth falsl open as he teases a slick finger around the rim, making a few slow circles before sliding his index finger in to the second knuckle, pushing back against the initial resistance. The burn is barely there are this point, it’s only pleasure that he feels as he pushes the finger in and out. He moves to slide a second in alongside the first.

“Tsk, tsk. Slowly, Levi, I want to look at what’s mine.”

“Goddammit Erwin” he grumbles, rocking against his finger, pushing it as deeply as this angle and his wrist will allow. He can feel sweat pricking along the backs of his knees and down his chest. He imagines he’ll be properly disgusting before this is all over with.

He likes clean because it’s the one thing in the constant chaos of this life that he can control. He may have no say over when and where he dies or what he may be asked to do, but he will not be filthy while he does it. His days of living in squalor are long over with. Now the only place he doesn’t concern himself with mess is with Erwin. He doesn’t need to control that here. 

“Now a second finger. Stretch yourself slowly.”

He doesn’t retort, sighing against the burn of the second finger. Sometimes he ends up bossing Erwin when they’re fucking, but he realizes tonight is about Erwin being completely in control. He can handle that. He lets his knees fall further apart, exposing the place where his fingers disappear to heated blue eyes.

“You look perfect like this. Go ahead and add a third finger.” 

Any thought of arguing is long gone from his mind, his body following Erwin’s commands freely. He rocks himself against his fingers, let his head fall back as he moans in the most whorish fashion he can.

“That’s enough. You’ve been very good and I’m tired of waiting. You know how hard that pert little asshole makes me.”

Levi is strung tighter than a piano wire, every cell in his body screaming at him that he needs more, now. He needs everything Erwin will give him. He complies with the command, wiping his hand on the blankets as he moves to straddle Erwin’s lap, relishing the slight burn in his thighs as he adjusts to accommodate the larger man with his petite frame. 

Their eyes meet and Levi starts to shiver all over, pressing his chest against Erwin's and dragging him down for the bruising kiss they’ve both been craving. These moments just before the act itself always leave him so flustered, hands shaking and legs twitching as he loses the battle to maintain self control. He is some needy thing, aching to be touched and completely at the Commander’s mercy. 

Thankfully Erwin is as turned on as he is, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together until he occupies Levi’s entire field of vision, blue eyes and tanned skin blocking out everything else.That’s basically what the bumbling idiot has done since he forced his way into Levi’s life. Eclipsed everything that came before and anything that might come after. Despite his tendencies to be an aggravating, sneaky old shit, life at his side has it’s merits, from time to time. 

Erwin demonstrates just how impatient he is, placing a gentle kiss to the skin over Levi’s shoulder as a distraction before slipping two fingers between their bodies and into his slick ass. 

“You did a good job preparing yourself. You’re still so tight though, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” 

The pervert takes it to the next level, leaning back to watch his fingers slip in and out Levi’s heat, entranced at the contrast between his wide fingers and the tiny hole. He doesn’t say anything else as he slicks up his cock and holds it upright for Levi to sink down onto. 

Who is he to turn down such an invitation? He uses Erwin for leverage as he lifts himself and slowly impales himself on the tip of the waiting cock. He exhales deeply, pushing back against the press and sting inside himself. He’s grateful the initial pain passes so quickly these days, though he’s starting to feel more of it after so long an absence. 

He holds himself midair for a moment, crouching with just the tip inside. He digs his fingers into the meat of Erwin’s shoulder, focusing on breathing as he attempts to lower himself centimeters at a time. 

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks in a deceptively sweet tone, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the sight of his giant dick splitting Levi in two. The noncommittal grunt Levi makes in reply was apparently answer enough. 

He grips Levi’s hip and whispers “Just breathe” as he forces Levi the rest of the way onto his cock. A scream rips it’s way out of his chest as he tries to accommodate the girth inside him. 

Once he’s seated, Erwin pauses a moment to allow him to regain his breath. 

“You’re a fucking asshole and I’m not treating you like a sick person anymore. You’re still a fucking dick. I oughta just shove my goddamn fist up your asshole at once and see how you like it.” 

“I think you’d be surprised at how amenable I might be to that suggestion, Levi.”

“Why do I forget that I can’t just talk to you like a normal person?” He sneers, swiveling his hips as the sting starts to flow into a more pleasant sensation.

“Maybe something is distracting you.” Erwin says, punctuating the statement with a sharp thrust of his hips, sending Levi off-balance and forcing him to clutch at Erwin’s neck to avoid toppling over.. 

He can’t help but moan, even as he says “Fucking hate you.”. 

He knows the only way he can save himself from any more surprises is to handle the pace himself. He lifts his body almost completely off of Erwin’s, leaving just the swollen head inside as he rises to a crouch before settling down again, eventually picking up his own rhythm. 

He can tell the effect of their time apart hasn’t totally been lost on Erwin. He has given up on being demanding, leaning back as he relishes the sight of his partner in control of his pleasure. 

Levi turns his attention fully to Erwin's body, unbuttoning his shirt with unsteady fingers.The time between them has made their bodies easy to read and memorize, easy to pull apart with a look or a touch. Armed with this knowledge Levi leans forward and takes a pink nipple in his mouth, biting down on the too sensitive skin around it as he drags one hand through the tuft of hair at Erwin’s chest. It’s darker there than on his head, a brown that looks almost reddish in the sunlight. 

He inwardly smiles at the memory of Erwin naked outdoors. It was during one of their first scouting missions together, the group had made camp near a river. A soon as dawn broke Levi wandered a few hundred yards away from everyone else to finally get himself fucking clean. Of course Erwin had already beaten him there and was naked in the water. Levi had allowed himself a moment of voyeurism, taking in how the sun made Erwin’s hair look brighter than cornsilk before he dunked himself under the water, rising back up to let all the tiny rivulets fall down his neck and chest, propelling Levi’s feet forward before his mind even registered what was happening. They had very nearly been caught fucking on the riverbank. Luckily, Hanji had broken her glasses on the mission the day before, and just saw some vaguely people shaped things that looked only slightly suspicious. 

When he first approached Erwin that day, with his gear buckles in his hands and a question in his eyes, the man had looked a lot like he does now. A little surprised to find Levi here and almost awed by that fact, grateful and mushy with an edge of lust. No one has ever looked at Levi like that before. 

The raw emotion is too intense for Levi, he can’t help but break the moment by changing his pace, slamming himself down harder and faster, sighing against the press of Erwin’s angled hipbones biting into his ass. 

Erwin makes a choking sound and wraps himself around Levi, curling his arm around to pull him closer. They breathe the same air, pushing and pulling it into each other’s mouths with every second. 

“God Levi, you feel so good. You were made for this, made to belong to me and take my dick like this. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. Please let me come inside of you Levi, please.”

Levi shudders at Erwin’s words, fighting the whine in the back of his throat. He can barely handle these moments of intense adoration. He feels the same about Erwin but he can’t just say dopey shit like that. Erwin knows. 

“Fucking do it then, come inside me Erwin.”

They move in unison, rocking their bodies together, Erwin grinding against his prostate with every thrust.Levi’s hard-won intuition about the body underneath him lets him know the exact hitch in Erwin’s breath that means he’s close.

He too feels something akin to madness boiling under his skin, his desperation for Erwin growing with every second. He reaches down to stroke his own neglected cock, working himself at the same pace as the rock of his hips.

He can hear his own out of control breathing and the slick sound of Erwin's dick disappearing inside him, again and again. 

"Fuck Levi, you feel so good I'm gonna..."

He never gets to finish that sentence as Levi seals their mouths together and finds his release, clamping tightly around Erwin while he spills on both their bellies. 

“Erwin” he moans, utterly wretched and wrung out. The Commander thrusts inside him twice more and comes, continuing to rock them together as he fills Levi up. 

They slump together for a moment, struggling to regain their forgotten breath. Levi shudders as he thinks of how full he must be. At the moment all he can feel are the rolling aftershocks, little golden bursts of pleasure that flare out from his ass and end behind his closed eyes. 

He extends one aching leg out and over Erwin, releasing the softening cock from his body and coming to rest over Erwin’s side, stretching himself out like a contented cat. Erwin draws his hand up and holds it over his heart. He feels the heavy thud and smiles, shoving his face in the crook of an arm to hide it. 

They sit in silence, Levi slowly tracing the gear lines over Erwin’s chest, faded now to dull ridges in place of the deeply scored lines. His own have begun to fade as well, but even if. heaven forbid, he never wore 3dmg again, they’d never quite disappear. He knows he’ll see Erwin wear it again too, somehow. They always find a way. 

 

“Did you get what you were looking for, when I walked in here tonight?” He asks, his voice rough from screaming at questionable volumes. 

Erwin chuckles, sharing some secret with himself that isn’t ready for Levi’s ears. 

“Always”


End file.
